


Love Like Water

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Creature Castiel, Dean Smith - Freeform, Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, M/M, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Underwater kisses, water/ice elemental Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Stealthily borrowing the fic summary:After that first ghost at the Sandover office, Dean Smith and Sam Wesson were hooked on hunting. After finding an article online, they head to the mountains to investigate reports of years worth of missing persons and a corpse roaming the woods.On this hunt, only their fourth, Sam and Dean discover a whole lot about their new side-line, about the nature of monsters, and about hate and love. Especially love.-Castiel has been sleeping for a long, long time, dreaming memories of his past. He is less than thrilled to be awoken by a badly executed spell by two brand new hunters. He is even less impressed to be dragged into their amateur efforts at hunting down the mystery creature terrorizing his woods.Sam and Dean aren’t sure what to make of Castiel. They’ve never seen anything like him before. But then, Castiel hasn’t met humans like Sam and Dean before either…





	Love Like Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Maketh The Monster?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966211) by [AnonAnton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAnton/pseuds/AnonAnton). 



> [AnonAnton](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11966211/chapters/27059631) wrote a wonderful story and I'm so glad I was fast enough to get it. It's a very visual story and a joy to illustrate - I had so many scenes to choose from, I had a hard time deciding what to pick. I wish I had had more time to do all of them... 
> 
> Thank you for being so lovely and encouraging :)

 

I made a small version of the header, but I also had a bigger one originally. The bigger one looks a bit like a CD cover ¯\\_ツ_/¯ 

 

 

I was tinkering around and ended up also making some text dividers. It's literally  _text_ dividers... XD

'Course, I wasn't happy with the first batch and went back and made a second one. It  _always_ happens. *sigh* *glances guiltily at author*

Also as always, I am guilty of having, very uncreatively, but who cares, green for Dean and blue for Castiel.

 

 

The two drawings/paintings I made are pretty different in style, even though there are recurring elements. My idea for the first one was Cas, still fully an elemental, being dragged up from his sleep, and the elemental powers are raging and it's all pretty wild. Later on, when he's found love with Dean and peace with himself and his nature he's somewhere between human and elemental and everything is calmer.

To keep more with the idea of wild nature, I decided to work directly with my initial concept sketch as a basis.

The initial sketch:

 

 

 

 

 

 

The final painting:

 

The second piece is quite different from the initial concept sketch. I picked the scene at the end when Cas and Dean come up from the sinkhole and are (more kissing than) sharing air... Just saying.

Concept sketch:

 

Final piece:

**Author's Note:**

> [Tropefest masterpost on Tumblr](http://deancastropefest.tumblr.com/post/165024942927/title-what-maketh-the-monster-author-anon-anton)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/165024525363/what-maketh-the-monster)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi to me over on Tumblr!](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)  
> I also have an [art blog](https://delicirony.tumblr.com) over there.


End file.
